Oh, you old charmer
by Kitty.M.Smith
Summary: Little one-shot featuring TMNTdisneyfan2013's characters Victoria Smollett and Charlie Casey. One late night, cold, mercyless Victoria Smollett gets some unexpected charming from Charlie Casey. Simple, sweet, and cute. All characters used with permission. May become a series. Rated K because I'm paranoid.


Ok, this is a story containing my friend Britt (TMNTdisneyfan2013)'s OC's Victoria (her version of her; she's Amelia's sister like mine but there is a major personality difference) and also her OC's Charlie and Richard. I may make this into a series because I just LOVE THEM SO, SO MUCH. And I hope you do too. Check out her story 'A Captain's Tale' where they are all from. :)

Treasure Planet ain't mine.

OC's and stuff are Britt's.

* * *

"GET YOUR RUDDY LITTLE ASSES GOING, CADETS! NOW!"

The thickly accented voice of Victoria Smollett commanded harshly as the Intersteller Naval Academy cadets trudged throught the obstecle course in the pouring rain. The crawled, jumped, rolled and jumped through the mud covering the ground; all with tired, hollow looks. They'd been doing this all day and had barely been given a break. Victoria was doing her yearly check-ups on the cadets to make sure that the teachers were 'doing their jobs right'. This meant one day of sheer, agonizing, mercyless hell for the cadets. If Victoria said 'good job' or 'nice', you might as well have gotten the Green Badge of Honor when you were five.

One fell down, faceplanting the mud. His exhausted floor found the ground much more comforting than the hellish torture it had had to endure during the day, so he didn't move; not willingly, at least. Victoria ripped him up from the ground. The boy looked, terrifed by the turquiose eyes that looked at him with utter loathing and the long, clawed fingers that gripped the back of his shirt. She wiped the mud from his face, looking disgusted, then slapped him.

"No lollygagging! If you fall in battle and lie down, you are either trampled or shot or, heaven forbid, taken prisoner by Proycons."

She then shoved him forward into the continuing wave of weary cadets and stepped back into the grass, her short curly dark chestnut hair plastered her her face and neck. She scrutinized every move of each poor sap, barking orders of their every step, never giving a single compliment of any kind. Finally, at 12:00PM, Victoria whistled, long, sharp and high.

"STOP. You're all done. I'm not impressed by your preformance and I'm not too dissapointed. We'll see if there is some improvment in you sorry excuses for potentile Navy Officers next year. Dismissed."

Dismissed. The word of heaven. Each mud sodden cadet gave a salute and then trudged off to their issued bunks; thanking God it didn't go on any longer. Victoria, Fleet Admiral in the Magistey's Royal Navy. She was cold, cruel, mercyless and hadn't care for anything but herself, her job, and seemed to relish in others pain. After they all left, Victoria grabbed her pack and started to her carriage. She was just as soaked as the cadets, and her mud caked boots were started to get itchy.

She climbed into her carriage and rode to her small home. It was sort of square shaped and had a trim green lawn and lavender painted outside. Oddly calming to her supposed character. Ok, the cadets were actually mostly right about her and her priorities. Though she did have family, two nieces and a sister, and, she supposed, her sisters First Mate and his family, though she was less than fond of the First Mate. She entered her house, stomping off her boots and taking a warm shower before putting on silky night clothes. Snoring told her her 14 year old daughter, Minerva, was sound and un-wakeably asleep. Ever since a little mishap with the Coast Guard, Minerva had been living with her mother. Victoria found it odd and hard to get used to since she gave the girl up when she was only a baby because she could find the strength to be a mother after her husband, Richard, died in battle. The grey furred, black haired little hellian resembled her sweet natured father more than her mother, which made Victoria happy. Victoria took a warm cup of tea and was about to settle down to do some paperwork when there was a knock at the door.

Annoyed, she went and answered it. There, standing on her porch, was Charles Casey. Better known as Charlie. The man, holding a umbrella and wearing a slicker, grinned.

"Hi Victoria."

He said, his usual voice soaked in natural charm. It was his thing. Charmer Charlie. Honest, kind, brave, trustworthy and a usually wry sense of humor, the 39 year old was quite the heart throb.

"Mind if I-"

"Charles Casey you get in this house right now!"

Victoria growled, pulling him in and slamming the door behind him. Charlie pulled down his hood, shaking his raven hair like a dog while grinning. Victoria glared at him earnestly, one hand on her hip while the other held her tea cup.

"Charles, what are you thinking? It's a bloody Montresser rainstorm out there!"

Charlie easily maintained his grin as he shook out his umbrella and removed his jacket.

"I was thinking clear, Tori. I have some papers here for you from the Admiralty. You were on my way home from work, so I decided to drop them off."

His lopsided grin easily told Victoria otherwise.

"Don't you dare lie to me, Charles." she warned, "I can read you like a book."

"Oh?" there was challange in his voice, "Then what is my real reason for coming here, pray, tell?"

Victoria just stood there. She didn't know. She'd been trying to get him to tell her.

"I haven't the slightest idea, Charles. Why don't you tell me."

She said, cocking her head expectantly. Charlie rolled his eyes and took out a stack of papers in a plastic bag.

"Ok, so yeah, your place isn't on my way home from work, but I really do got papers for you...and I needed an excuse to see you." Victoria smirked, but was flattered.

"So your immidiate response is to come to my house in a rainstorm in the middle of the night?"

Charlie shrugged, "Well...yeah. You never sleep like a normal person so I knew I wouldn't be disturbing anyone." he glanced at the stack, "Would you mind any help with these papers, babe?"

Babe. If anyone else called her that, Victoria would have literally shot them. In this case, she just smiled.

"Oh you old charmer...yes, I could use the help. Just go in my office and I'll get you a cup of tea."

Charlie grinned, "Thanks love." He said, then went to her office.

Victoria joined him shortly with another cup of tea. Her office, literally scattered with stacks of paper high as her ceiling, had one long, simple writing desk. Everything on the left side by the window was finished, everything else needed to be signed, approved, commented on or other such things. They set to work, first content with the silence until Charlie decided it needed to be broken.

"So, enjoy beating the hell out of a bunch of poor teenagers today?"

He asked, signing another contract of some sort and tossing it in the 'done' pile.

Victoria shrugged, "I don't really do it because I enjoy it Charles. I do it to put the fear of God into those kids so we don't end up with bilage spacers. It's worked so far."

Charlie smirked, "The fear of God, eh?"

"Hey, to those idiots, I am God."

She joked, finishing her report on the demolishment of a small armada. Charlie raised an eyebrow,

"You're not religious, are you?"

Victoria shook her head, "Far from it. I lost my faith when I entered the real world."

Charlie looked a bit saddended by this. "That's too bad," He said.

"Why is it bad? It hasn't made a damn difference in my life. I get to sleep on Sundays and don't have to be bothered with owning a dress."

She explained her reasoning as she signed another stack of papers and threw them to the left.

"So your Atheist?" Charlie said.

"Oh no. I believe there is something out there, what I don't know. I just can't put a label on it. It doesn't require to be pleased and it doesn't need to be prayed too. It's kind of like an observer I guess. I'm not sure."

Charlie stared at her for a moment longer and said nothing else on the subject. Around 2AM, Victoria glanced out the window,

"Oh good God, it doesn't look safe for you to walk home."

Charlie glanced out the window, "It has gotten worse."

"I think you'll have to stay here unless you like the idea of frostbite."

Victoria said lightly. Charlie grinned his charming grin,

"Oh I'm fine with that...that is, if you are."

Victoria smiled, "Oh I quite am, Charles."

Her tone made Charlie want to just flat out kiss her, though he'd yet have the guts to do it. She was beautiful, capable, and one hell of a tirant, but she still could scare the bejeezus out of him. It was another hour before Victoria started yawning, soon joined by Charlie.

"Oh God...it's so late."

She mumbled tiredly. Charlie, his head nodding to the side, put a hand on her shoulder,

"I think it's time we both get some sleep." He suggested.

She nodded. "Come along, I'll show you where blankets and pillows are. Minerva's taken the only guest room so you'll have to sleep on the couch in the living room."

Charlie nodded, following her. "Ok," He yawned. Victoria showed him to a large closet and took a plump pillow and fluffy blanket from it and handed them to him. He set them up on the couch and smiled at Victoria.

"Thanks Tori." He grinned. Victoria nodded.

"Goodnight Charles." She said, hugging him quickly.

"Oh, no goodnight kiss on the cheek for this old charmer?" Charlie joked, grinning.

He never expected that to lead to Victoria's next actions.

She scanned him up and down like she would a cadet, then raised an eyebrow and smiled slyly before grabbing the collar of his button up shirt and pressing her lips to his in a roughly sweet kiss that he wished would never end. At first, he stood a bit stiffly in shock. Then, he felt himself melt into it and wrapped her arms around her at the same time her hands found their way around his neck. The two stood there, kissing in their own little haven. They only broke away when neither could breath, staring at each other and panting.

"Whoa..."

Charlie breathed. That was something he'd never experienced before; even with his loving and sweet wife Margarate. Victoria could say simular to her and Richard. Victoria pressed herself closer to him, her smug smile growing ever bigger.

"Why give a kiss on the cheek when you got a set of perfectly good lips right there?"

She lightly tapped his lip with her nail. Charlie kissed her again, just as lovingly and sweet as before.

"I have no idea,"

He said in a hushed voice. Then they kissed again, and again, over and over. Victoria didn't sleep in her own bed that night. She fell into a peaceful slumber in Charlie's arms; resting her head on his chest, her legs wraped around his and hugging him around the neck with the warm covers over them, giving Minerva one hell of a surprise when she woke up the next morning.

* * *

Please review! I had fun with this and I hope you like it. I'm not an EXTREME romantic, I like acition, comedy, and adventure a lot, but Britt got me on it. I'm not hopeless quite yet, but I'm enjoying this. Hope to get some feedback from you lot :)


End file.
